


After Hours

by TheNakedReader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNakedReader/pseuds/TheNakedReader
Summary: A little extra curricular activity at Malfoy Manor





	After Hours

_ Draco Malfoy _

_ Head of Department _

Harry paused to consider the engraving on the door before he and Hermione entered the dimly lit office. The irony that Malfoy was now head of the department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was not lost on him. Harry chuckled to himself as he wondered if he still referred to all winged creatures as _ ‘bloody chickens'._

“I see you still don’t know how to knock Potter,” Malfoy drawled looking up from a stack of parchment on his desk to observe his unwelcome guests. “And what can I do to assist the Aurors' office this time?” his voice dripping with sarcasm, dropping his quill and kicking his feet up onto the desk.

Harry was keen to not spend any more time than was necessary in Malfoy's office, so he got straight to the point. 

“We got a tip during an interrogation that someone is trading Acromantula eggs in Hogsmeade, it’s not really our department so I want you to look into it for us,” he stated matter of factly.

Draco stared at him with calculating eyes, before turning to Hermione, who remained silent near the door through which they had entered.

“Tell me mud… _ Granger, _” Malfoy quickly corrected himself at the look of fury on Harry's face. “Who’s your source?”

“It’s none of your business who. We’ve brought you the information now just do your damned job!” she said haughtily, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Just trying to make polite conversation Granger, no need to be so...feisty,” Draco deliberately licked his lips so that Harry could see.

“Fuck off Malfoy!” Harry barked, grabbing Hermione’s arm and steering them out of the room before the blond wizard could taunt them any further.

********************

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Harry apologized as they made their way to the atrium at the end of the day. “Malfoy was always a prick, but I thought working at the ministry might have matured him a little. I guess that was too much to hope for.” 

Hermione nodded, offering him a weak smile as they made their way over to the line of fireplaces that made up the ministry’s floo network. “I’m exhausted ‘Mione, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Harry stepped over one of the hearths and disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

Hermione stood there for a moment biting her bottom lip, contemplating whether it was madness doing what she planned to do next. After a minute or so, she straightened her robes and walked purposefully over to one of the fireplaces. 

“Malfoy Manor,” she said, as calmly as her nerves would allow.

********************

Draco was pouring himself a firewhiskey when she stepped out of the grate. He barely had time to rest his tumbler on the counter before she lunged across the room and slapped him with all the force she could muster. Their eyes scanned each other's faces for the briefest of moments before she was on him, lips and teeth clashing as she sucked on him passionately.

“You’re such an arsehole,” she hissed, pausing her assault long enough to look up into his gray eyes. “I know we agreed not to draw any unnecessary attention at work, but there was no need to antagonize Harry like that!”

“I try my best,” he grinned as Hermione shook her head at him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. “You can scold me about it in the morning, but until then…” he trailed off carrying her into the bedroom.

Draco dropped her down on the edge of the four-poster bed and started planting kisses down her neck and collarbone. He ripped her blouse open sending buttons dancing all over the floor, and to his surprise found that Hermione wasn’t wearing a bra. The sight of her pink, hard nipples got him hard in seconds.

Bowing his head he danced his tongue across her breasts pausing to gently graze his teeth over her nipples before continuing to peck kisses down her torso, each one eliciting a soft purr or gasp from Hermione's lips.

“Hurry up Draco,” she moaned, lifting her head off the mattress to look down at him with wild and desperate eyes.

Hooking his fingers into the waistband of her slacks he removed them in one swift motion and deposited them on the floor. He traced his fingers up the inside of her thighs, running them over the soft material of her lace panties, before pressing down and making slow circles around her clit with his thumb. Arching her back at his touch her hands made fists in the sheets as she groaned her approval. A small patch darkened her underwear where her excitement was starting to soak through. 

Draco pulled her panties down and bowing his head between her thighs ran his tongue the entire length of her, flicking her clit when he reached the top. _ She tasted sweet like honey. _ Hermione’s eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a guttural growl of pleasure.

He slowly pushed two fingers deep inside of her, all the while continuing his attentions on her clit with his tongue. Waves of pleasure were coursing through her as she writhed about on the bed. 

_ “Praelinuo”. _

The warm sensation of the lubrication spell caught her off guard, almost as much as the finger he slowly inserted into her ass. Hermione tensed at first, but as he continued working his fingers in and out of her, she felt a ball of warmth growing behind her navel. She started to relax and soon was leaning into him as he fingered both of her holes. It felt amazing, the warmth in her navel was building, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Fuck me!” she breathed, but he ignored her, instead continuing to drive his hand back and forth between her thighs and sucking on her clit.

“Draco, please!” she begged.

This time he obliged her and stood, he removed his trousers and underwear releasing his throbbing erection. Climbing onto the bed on top of her, he spread her legs wide and positioned himself at her entrance. Their eyes met as he pushed his full length inside of her. Gasping, she clawed at his torso pulling him down towards her.

Draco's cock was sending her wild, sliding out of her slowly before he thrust down again, pushing back into her wetness. She dug her nails into his shoulders a little more every time the top of his dick prodded against _ that _spot deep inside of her. Hermione didn’t last long. Body shaking and hips bucking uncontrollably against him, she reached her explosive climax. 

Wave upon wave of heat washed over her, her eyes rolled back, and the tingling raced up her spine as she arched her back, trying to find more contact. Her head was swimming and eyelids fluttering as she fought to regain control. Dazed and reveling in the high, she barely registered Draco flipping her over and teasing her backside with his fingers. 

She moaned loudly into the pillow, grasping the sheets tighter as Draco parted her cheeks and pushed his cock into her ass. Hermione was surprised to find herself enjoying the unfamiliar sensation. Hands gripping her waist, Draco pulled her gently towards him with every thrust, his hand reaching around to her throbbing clit, he started to strum it back and forth with practised fingers. It wasn’t long before the waves of pleasure were rushing through her body again, and she started grinding back into him, matching his rhythm. Draco’s pace increased, his own satisfaction imminent, and when he pulled out of her she felt his cock twitching against her ass, as his warm fluid ran down her thighs.

Collapsing exhausted onto the bed, he snaked an arm around her waist, planting several pecked kisses on her shoulders and neck.

“Draco,” she whispered. He grunted in response. “Try not to piss Harry off too much.”

“No promises,” he chuckled as she drifted off into a blissful sleep locked in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters and locations were created and are owned by J.K Rowling. This is a fancfic and should be treated as such. I hope you enjoy this short one shot (hopefully the first of many), and a massive shoutout to my beta Fireheart394, who i'm working on a larger project with. Go check out her fic "Seekers' Affair".
> 
> Follow me on twitter for updates and sneak peaks about future fics @reader_naked


End file.
